Pirth Blackwood
I don't think that you have any right to command me, nor my men. Your claim to superiority depends on the use you've made of your time and experience and from what I can see, you've made some poor decisions along the way. Now go away, I've got things to do." - Pirth Blackwood =Description= ---- =History= ---- Youth =Personality= ---- For all her shortcomings, Pirth is a rather down to earth person. She sees the world around her for what it is, but with a sense of humor that some find either inappropriate or charming. Once a horrible flirt, she's toned down since finding her soul mate, but her rough, often cynical sense of humor never went away. She has a big heart and warmth, though will be the first person to protest the opposite - stating she has a cold black heart and a reputation to upkeep. Her open heart has dubbed her the house 'counselor' as she might give some of the most hypocritical, though useful, advice. She enjoys seeing people laugh and smile, often the first to try and elicit either out of a new companion or an old one that's feeling blue. Despite being a delightful rascal she takes her work incredibly seriously, knowing when it's time to speak in full sentences rather than make comments on someone's "bucket helmet." Some business and professional contacts are blissfully unaware of the rebel underneath and she prefers to keep it that way. Not being taken seriously in a professional setting is one of her biggest pet peeves. Beliefs Quirks RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:House of RavenshieldCategory:Argent Crusade Mersillon Castellano: Pirth's soon-to-be husband, best friend and partner in crime. Their relationship grew as they found each other to be kindred spirits, though initially their feelings for one another had to be kept in secret. After a long dramatic whirlwind, the pair were finally able to be open about their relationship and feelings, making their status more 'official', though the two normally weren't ones to settle down. Formerly her Vice-Admiral in the Marine unit of the House of Ravenshield, Mersillon now leads the Ranger unit, but the pair still consider him Vice-Admiral at heart with the perks of staying in her cabin instead of his own on voyages. The pair currently live together in Redridge with her younger brother and have many adopted animal-children that fill their household. He is her rock and love of her life, the two seeming to be attached at the hip majority of the time. They are now engaged. Aurious Hightower: The pair met at a tavern in the Dwarven District of Stormwind while being introduced to the House of Ravenshield, though she was not a part of the house at the time. At first an unlikely friend for Pirth, Aurious has become somewhat of a father figure for the woman (particularly after the death of her own father.) He is her confident and she often looks to him for guidance on matters she would normally not discuss with other company. He is to give her away at her wedding as a stand-in for her now late father. Dilan Ravenshield: The two began as casual acquaintances, with Pirth popping in and out more often than not to get him riled up and disappearing again before joining his house, though he made her an honorary member first. Gradually the pair's professional relationship grew into a close friendship, with Pirth looking after Dilan's interests for him quietly in the background. After Dilan's wife retired from the Argent Crusade, he asked her to be his hand and assist him in running the military affairs of the house. She continues to serve the House and Dilan to this day loyally and Pirth would consider him one of her closest friends - if not her "Bestie" as she likes to say. Anabehl Ironblood: Wune and Uheda Lumanier: Shi'jan: Now Pirth's main contact point with the Horde she is the leader of the Silver Suns, a unit of the Argent Crusade, however the two met months prior to their initial creation outside of Old Dalaran. Shi'jan assisted Pirth and House Ravenshield during a mission in Arathi Highlands regarding the trolls there, then the two became fast friends. Pirth asked Shi'jan look after her sister Gertrude, who in her current undead state needs more care that Pirth can afford her. Shi'jan accepted happily and Pirth feels forever in her debt. Artwork of PirthCategory:Human File:Zam191 zpsc20a76ba.png|Portrait of Pirth (art by Oxane) File:Wiscm.png|Sketch of Pirth in Action (art by Mister Bad Guy) File:Matrikas.jpg|Portrait of Pirth (art by Matrikas) c32de267-9718-429a-9b28-caec2446c5c5_zpsf80db229.png|The two lovers (and his umbrella) xm7mkz.jpg|An accurate depiction of Pirth's youth. zombetty.jpg|art by Zombetty